The prior art discloses various types of luggage racks for bicycles, but these racks are rigidly fixed to the bicycle and they, therefore, transmit vibrations to the cyclist when the bicycle runs on a rough surface. A typical example of prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,435 dated Dec. 18, 1973--inventor: Heinz Nyman. In this patent, the rack is supported over the bicycle wheels by rigid rods underlying the outer end of the rack and fixed to the lower ends of the bicycle fork assembly.
Also, the prior art luggage racks take time to fix to and remove from the bicycle and they take up quite a large storage space.